


Outside It’s Raining

by Hils



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Bad weather is not Sean’s friend





	1. Chapter 1

Sean’s descent down the mountain would have caused double-takes and turned heads, had anyone been there to witness it. As it was, in the heavy rain there was nobody to see him in his full Boromir costume, shield strapped to his back and his cloak drawn tightly around him in an effort to keep him warm

“Should have just got in the bloody helicopter,” he muttered to himself with chattering teeth. He was soaked to the bone and still miles from civilisation.

He hiked on, trying to ignore how cold he was and instead focusing on the warm meal and hot shower he’d be able to enjoy when he got home.

* * *

Viggo’s attention was half on the food in front of him and half on the rain pouring down outside the catering tent. He was barely listening to the idle chatter of his younger co-stars who were busy inventing some new game with which to torment Elijah. Apparently none of them had noticed that Sean still hadn’t returned from his hike down the mountain.

“Are you going to join us, filthy human?” Orlando asked, with an elbow to Viggo’s ribs. Viggo almost growled. Normally he liked a good tussle as much as the rest of them, but right now he was just worried about Sean.

“Not today,” Viggo replied absently, his eyes still watching the downpour outside. Orlando shrugged, used to Viggo’s mind being elsewhere.

“Suit yourself.”

Viggo’s mind returned to Sean. Maybe he’d gone straight home to change and warm up. The thought comforted Viggo a little but he decided to go and check, just to make sure. With a muttered excuse to the others he gave the rest of his meal to Billy, and then he headed outside to his car.

He was wondering how he was going to drive when he could barely see more than a few inches in front of his face, when he heard the voice.

“Costume are going to kill me.”

It was Sean, and there he stood quite literally dripping wet. Viggo’s first instinct was to embrace his friend, but it quickly occurred to him that getting Sean dry was the first priority so instead he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him to the costume trailer.

“I’ll protect you,” he whispered, his spare hand moving to the sword, which was always at his side

Sean attempted to grin but ended up shivering instead. Viggo pushed him inside.

If Iris and Ceci, the two costume girls had planned on shouting at Sean for soaking their costume, they soon forgot about it when they saw him. Both of them had a bit of a soft spot for the Yorkshireman who was quiet and shy and apparently totally unaware just how handsome he was.

“Sorry ‘bout this,” Sean mumbled as the two girls fussed and fretted and helped him to remove his wig.

“Don’t worry about it, these costumes were designed to be hardy. I’m sure there’s no serious damage.”

Viggo sat in the corner and watched this interaction with mild amusement. The two girls were both fighting for his attention and Sean was totally oblivious to the whole thing.

“We need to get you out of these wet clothes,” Ceci announced, barely able to contain her grin.

“Just hang them over there,” Iris added, pointing to a hook in the corner of the trailer.

Viggo shifted in his seat as Sean slowly removed his tunic, followed by his chainmail and then finally his undershirt. Even though his skin was covered in goosebumps, he still looked perfect and Viggo swallowed hard. He’d lost count of the number of times he’d imagined Sean in a state of undress, but whenever he was presented with the real thing his fantasies seemed pale and insignificant. He knew he should avert his eyes but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

His mouth dried as Sean reached for his shirt and gave Viggo a clear view of his muscles flexing as he stretched over. A quick glance at Iris and Ceci showed that they were staring just as much as he was. Thankfully Sean had his back to them and had no idea just was he was doing to them all.

Viggo nearly had to get up and leave when Sean removed his trousers, giving them all sight of his pale blue boxers. Thankfully, for his sanity at least, Sean quickly pulled on his jeans and turned back to face them.

He managed a tired smile for the two girls and thanked them softly, causing them both to blush furiously. Viggo stood up, opened the door and steered his friend outside

“I’ll take you home and fix you something hot to eat,” Viggo said as Sean slid into the passenger seat.

“You don’t have to do that, mate, really. I’m knackered. I think I’m just gonna grab a shower and head to bed.”

“Which is exactly why you need me there to cook you some dinner. You need to eat, Sean.”

“That’s rich coming from you, Vig. You barely remember to feed yourself most days.”

“But you always remind me,” Viggo replied with a smile, “and now I’m returning the favour.”

Sean saw that look in Viggo’s eyes. The look he got when he was getting into Aragorn’s character. That steely, determined look. He knew then he would be pointless arguing and he fell silent.

* * *

Viggo ordered Sean into the shower as soon as they were inside and set about cooking some dinner while Sean washed and warmed himself. It was only when an hour had passed and the food was ready that Viggo realised there was still no sign of Sean. He found the bathroom to be empty and wandered down to Sean’s bedroom, finding the door half open. He poked his head inside and smiled when he spotted Sean half lying on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge. Sean had managed to put some jeans on but had apparently given up before getting around to a shirt.

Viggo stared for a moment..He wished he had his camera with him. Sean looked so beautiful lying there, so peaceful. It made Viggo ache with longing just to look at him like this.

Sean shifted slightly in his sleep, bringing Viggo back to awareness.With a shake of his head Viggo moved over and shook Sean’s shoulder. His skin was warm, probably from the shower and Viggo felt a pang in his heart as he allowed his hand to linger for a little longer than was necessary.

“Sean, wake up.”

Sean grunted in his sleep and pushed Viggo’s hand away.

“Sean, at least get into bed properly. Come on.”

He shook Sean again and this time his eyes half opened.

“Vig? What you doing here?”

“I brought you home, remember?”

Sean coughed, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. “Right. Sorry.”

“Do you want something to eat or do you just want to sleep?”

“Don’t wanna waste all that food you just cooked.”

Viggo had long since learned that Sean very rarely stated what he actually wanted. He looked like he could barely keep his eyes open.

“Come on,” Viggo said, taking Sean’s arm and pulling him to his feet. “Let’s get you into bed before you fall asleep again.”

Sean managed to stay upright long enough to remove his jeans, leaving his boxers on for the sake of his modesty. He then crawled into bed and gave a grateful smile when Viggo helped draw the covers over him.

“Thanks, mate” I ‘preciate it.”

He was asleep before he could hear Viggo’s reply of ‘you’re welcome’

* * *

Viggo ate dinner alone and in silence, contemplating just what it was that had brought him here. He cared about Sean of course, but he wondered how his friend would react if he ever discovered just how deep Viggo’s feelings went. Sean was aware that gender wasn’t much of an issue to Viggo as far as choosing lovers was concerned, but being aware of a man’s bisexuality and being on the receiving end of it was an entirely different matter. Viggo had decided to keep his feelings private, and managed it very well. He was an actor after all. If Sean just wanted Viggo’s friendship then that’s what he’d have.

When he’d finished eating Viggo washed up the dishes and walked back to the bedroom to check on Sean before he left. Though the darkness Viggo could see Sean stretched out on the bed, the sheets kicked down to his waist. Viggo walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets back up over Sean. It was then that he noticed the heat radiating from Sean’s body, but also that he was shivering quite violently. With a frown Viggo pressed his hand against Sean’s forehead and withdrew it almost instantly as the heat nearly burned him. The gesture had apparently woken Sean because he latched onto Viggo’s wrist with his hand

“Vig, I’m bloody freezing.”

“You’re sick, Sean. I’m going to call the doctor.”

He tried to pull away but Sean’s grip only tightened. “Don’t leave me, Vig, please.”

He sounded so vulnerable, and in so much pain, it almost broke Viggo’s heart to leave him. He forced himself to pull away.

“I’ll be back in a minute, I promise.”

He didn’t know whether Sean actually heard him or not  
* * *

The doctor arrived half an hour later and quickly set about examining Sean.

“It’s quite a severe case of the flu,” he told Viggo once he was finished. “He needs to be kept warm, have plenty of rest and I’ve left some medicine to help bring the fever down. He should be back on his feet in a week or so.”

Viggo nodded, relieved that it wasn’t something more serious. He wondered how Peter was going to react to the news that he’d be without Boromir for a week.

The doctor seemed to read his mind. He was employed by the studio to look after the cast and crew, after all. “I’ll inform Mr Jackson of the news. I expect he’ll come over in the morning to check on the patient. I realise you don’t live here but it would be good if someone stayed with Sean at least until the morning.

“Of course.” The idea of leaving Sean hadn’t even entered Viggo’s head.

“I’ve given him some medicine but he’ll need some more in about four hours and then again in the morning.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

And with a shake of Viggo’s hand the doctor was gone.

* * *

As soon as Viggo had locked up Sean’s house he stepped quietly into the bedroom to check on him.

“Vig?” Sean’s voice was raspy and he coughed as soon as he’d finished speaking. Viggo winced in sympathy. He hated the fact that Sean was suffering like this. He moved over and sat on the edge of the bed, resisting the urge to run his hands through Sean’s sweat dampened hair.

“How are you feeling?”

Sean shifted uncomfortably in the bed and attempted to draw the covers more tightly around himself.

“It’s bloody freezing in here.”

Viggo didn’t hesitate. He walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, carefully pulling Sean into his arms and hoping he could take some of the warmth from his own body.

“Better?” He asked as Sean rested his head in the crook of Viggo’s neck. Sean was still shivering but he nodded.

“Mm, better.”

And with that he appeared to drift back to sleep.

Viggo lay there, wide awake, with Sean in his arms trying not to think about how just holding him like this was affecting the rest of his body. Sean needed comforting right now, not molesting in his sleep.

Sleep was not a luxury Viggo could afford right now. He had to make sure he was awake to give Sean his medicine in a few hours. So Viggo lay there and just enjoyed the feeling of having Sean in his arms.

* * *

“Sean?”

“Mmf.”

“Sean, you need to wake up. You need to take your medicine.”

“Wha’?”

Viggo managed to disentangle himself from Sean’s arms and went to get the medicine, which the doctor had left on the table beside Sean.

“Come on,” Viggo said, seeing that Sean’s eyes were now open. “Take this and you can go back to sleep.”

Sean sat up, bleary eyed and looked curiously at Viggo. “How much did I drink last night. Me head’s pounding. And what are you doing here?”

“You’re not hungover, Sean, you’re sick. Don’t you remember seeing the doctor?”

“No.”

“Well, just take my word for it then. Now, take this and then you can go back to sleep. The doctor says you need to rest for a week. He’s already cleared it with Peter.”

“A week? Don’t be so bloody stupid, Vig. I can’t lie around for a week. I’m fine.”

To prove the point he threw back the covers and sat up, closing his eyes as it took a few seconds for the room to slide into focus. Then he stood up, walked one step and and fell as his legs gave way beneath him. Viggo caught him before he hit the floor.

“Fine? Really?” Viggo asked with a wry smile as he helped Sean back into bed.

Sean muttered something under his breath which sounded to Viggo like a bunch of British curses he’d never heard before. He resisted the urge to grin as he poured the medicine out for Sean.

“Come on, take this and stop complaining.”

Sean muttered again but took the medicine, his eyes already starting to droop as the exhaustion from getting up started to take its toll. As he drifted back to sleep, Viggo ensured that the blankets were tucked tightly around him before he wandered into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.

* * *

How long Viggo had been sat at Sean’s table he couldn’t be sure, but the phone brought him back to awareness. He debated for a moment whether to answer it or not until the machine kicked in.

“This is Sean. Leave a message.”

*Beep*

“Sean, this is Peter. I’ve spoken to the doctor and he’s recommended you take the rest of the week off. We can film around you for a few days but call me and let me know how you are. Viggo, if you’re there, give me a call.”

It occurred to Viggo that he had no idea what Peter’s number was. He had it written down on a scrap of paper that was somewhere in the vicinity of his phone at home. Thankfully, Sean was more organised and had a list of useful numbers neatly written and stuck to the wall by the phone. Viggo punched in Peter’s number and it only rang a couple of times before it was answered.

“Sean?”

“No, Peter, it’s Viggo. I’m at Sean’s.”

“How is he?”

“Running a pretty high fever at the moment but the doctor has left some medicine for him.”

“Well, when he’s feeling better you can tell him that he rides in the chopper from now on. I don’t care if he throws up all over one of you.”

There was humour in Peter’s voice but Viggo knew he was serious. They couldn’t afford for Sean to get sick again. Time was tight as it was.

“I’ll tell him.”

“The other reason I called is that I’ve rearranged the shooting schedule so that we’re shooting some Shire scenes over the next few days. You stay there and look after Sean and you can both come back next week.”

Viggo almost felt his heart stop. He could actually hear the amusement in Peters voice and in that moment he realised that he knew.  
“Peter, I-“

“Take care of your friend, Viggo.” Peter interrupted. “I’ll give you a call in a few days to see how Sean is doing.”

Viggo realised he wasn’t going to be able to argue his way out of this one and he merely sighed. “Ok, bye Peter.”

“Bye, Viggo.”

As he hung up the phone Viggo banged his head against the wall. This was not good. If Peter knew then God knows how many other people knew. Shit, what if Sean knew?

Definitely not good.

* * *

Viggo was halfway down the corridor to Sean’s room when he heard the soft whimpers coming from behind the closed door. He quickened his pace a little and opened the door to Sean’s room.

“Sean?”

He could hear Sean moving around in bed, although it was too dark to see what he was actually doing. Sean let out another small whimper and Viggo hurried to the side of the bed and knelt down.

“Sean?”

He could see now that Sean’s face was drenched with sweat and that his features were scrunched up as though he were in pain.

“Sean, do you want me to call the doctor again?”

Viggo was starting to worry now, Sean seemed so much worse than he had when he’d fallen asleep.

“I’m calling the doctor.”

As Viggo attempted to stand, Sean’s hot and clammy hand reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist, preventing him from moving. It was then that Viggo noticed that Sean’s eyes were now open, although they were glazed and appeared to be looking through him rather than at him.

“Aragorn,” Sean whispered, his voice low and scratchy. “You must forgive me. I tried to take the ring from Frodo.”

Sean was delirious, that much was obvious, but he sounded so distressed that Viggo did the only thing he could to calm him. He placed his hand on Sean’s burning forehead and stroked his hair gently.

“Frodo is gone, Boromir. I let him go. You are free from the ring.”

Sean sobbed. “I have betrayed you all.”

“No, Frodo forgave you the moment it was over. I forgive you. Now, you must rest.”

Sean’s face relaxed a little and a flicker of a smile crossed his lips before his eyes drifted shut and he fell still. Viggo leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad weather is not Sean’s friend

Viggo woke with an all too warm body nestled in his arms. He lay there for a moment, his eyes still closed while his brain replayed the events of the last 24 hours. After Sean’s delirium the night before Viggo had convinced himself that it wasn’t safe to leave Sean on his own with a fever so high. He’d sat by Sean’s side until tiredness had overcome him and then he’d got back into bed with his friend. Just to keep him warm of course. Now here he was with the man he desired in his arms and there wasn’t a thing he could do, despite the throbbing erection he could feel straining in his boxers.

“Vig?”

Viggo opened his eyes, but he wasn't prepared for the green eyes that were looking at him, nor the scratchy but all too lucid voice that spoke his name when he opened his eyes.

“Sean. How are you feeling?” He hoped to God that Sean didn’t pick up on the tremor in his voice. How the hell was he going to get himself out of this rather awkward situation?

“Feel like shit, but better than I was yesterday.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“Yeah.”

The atmosphere was getting tenser with every moment, or at least that’s how it felt to Viggo. Sean didn’t seem particularly surprised to find his best friend in his bed, but if Viggo didn’t move soon he was going to do something he’d probably regret.

“Are you hungry? I can fix us some breakfast.”

He rolled out of bed before Sean had time to answer, straightening his clothing and keeping his back to Sean as he tried to will his arousal away.

“Vig, look at me a sec.”

Viggo closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then turned back to face the bed.

“I don’t remember much of what happened yesterday but I know you looked after me. Thank you.”

And there was that smile. That dazzling, beautiful smile that made Viggo’s whole body tremble. It took all his strength of will just to stay on his feet and not jump back into bed.

“You’re welcome. So, do you want some breakfast?”

“I think I need a shower first. My nose may be all blocked and stuffy but even I can tell I whiff a bit.”

Viggo smiled. “Can’t say I noticed but go ahead. If you’re hungry when you get out then I’ll fix you something but the doctor said you need plenty of rest.”

Sean nodded. “Yeah, I still feel pretty knackered.”

He rolled out of bed slowly and tested his legs before standing upright. “God, my legs feel like jelly.”

Viggo swallowed hard. “You gonna be able to manage in the shower ok?”

“I think so. If you hear a loud crash then you’ll know I was wrong.”

Viggo bit his lip. The idea of Sean falling and hurting himself further made his stomach twist. “I’ll stay in here and put some fresh sheets on the bed. If you need anything just shout.”

“Ok. Thanks Vig.”

Viggo quickly stripped the bedding, not thinking about how they smelled of Sean and certainly not thinking about how Sean was naked and wet in the room next door.

“Get a grip, Mortensen,” he muttered to himself as he took some fresh sheets from the cupboard and quickly made the bed. He heard the shower stopped and guessed that Sean must have managed ok without needing any help

Pity.

Viggo rolled his eyes at the voice in his head and went to put the dirty sheets into the washer. He heard the door to the bathroom open and he walked back to the bedroom and stood outside the door, the sight of Sean naked was more than his brain could take right now.

“Sean? You want something to eat?”

No response.

Viggo knocked lightly on the door and called Sean’s name again.

Still no response.

Viggo sighed, closed his eyes and pushed the door open, bracing himself for what he might see on the other side. He opened his eyes slowly and his scrunched up features melted into a gentle smile. Sean had apparently had decided he was too tired for food and had crawled back into bed, his towel discarded casually on the floor. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully so Viggo retreated quietly and closed the door behind him.

“Food for one it is then.”

He was only halfway to the kitchen when a knock at the door stopped him in his tracks. He hurried to answer it, not wanting the noise to wake Sean.

As he opened the door he found three hobbits and an elf all crowded on Sean’s porch.

“How’s Sean doing?”

“Is he ok?”

“Can we see him?”

“Got any food?”

The last question came from Billy and he received glares from everyone else.

“What?” He asked sheepishly. “I’m hungry.”

Viggo couldn’t help but smile. The younger members of the cast always managed to cheer him up and since Sean was likely going to sleep for the rest of the day he could use some company

“Sean’s asleep, but I was just about to cook if you’re hungry.”

The others all nodded happily and bustled inside. As Viggo made his way into the kitchen he was followed by Orlando while the rest of them made themselves comfortable and switched on the tv.

“How you doing?” Orlando asked, closing the kitchen door as Viggo started to prepare lunch

“Me? I’m not the one who got sick.”

Orlando smiled. It was a knowing smile that made Viggo’s stomach clench. “I meant it must be hard for you spending so much time alone with Sean. Having to look after him, having him all weak and helpless.”

“Jesus Orlando he’s only got the flu, not some life threatening illness.” Viggo wasn’t in the mood for this. Orlando clearly thought knew something, and was enjoying the fact. Viggo wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of confirming what he clearly suspected.

“Do you want pasta or curry?” Maybe changing the subject would work.

“Does Sean know you’re in love with him?”

Maybe not.

Viggo ground the ball of his hand into his forehead and sighed. Why did this keep happening to him? He did not want to have this conversation, especially not with Orlando. The kid had a good heart but tact was not his middle name.

“Orlando, what are you talking about?”

“Come on, Vig, it’s me. We’re friends. You can talk to me. I’ve seen the way you look at Sean. Does he know you’re in love with him?”

Viggo looked at Orlando. He was practically hopping up and down on the spot, desperate to impart some Orli Wisdom to his friend. Viggo sighed, there just wasn’t going to be any way of getting out of this

“No, he doesn’t know.”

Orlando pumped a fist in the air. “Hah, I knew it. I told the others but-“

“You told the others?” Viggo hissed, the urge to strangle Orlando rapidly rising.

“Yeah, but they told me I was talking bollocks,” Orlando dismissed with a wave of his hand. “Shit Vig, how long have you felt like this about him?”

“A while. I don’t know. We’ve been spending so much time together I don’t really know when it happened.”

“You have to tell him how you feel, yeah?”

“I don’t think so.”

Viggo turned his back to Orlando and started chopping up the vegetables that would be needed for lunch.

“Why not?”

Orlando was persistent, Viggo had to give him that. He set down the knife and turned back to face the younger man.

“Because,” he said in a manner that a parent uses to a nagging child, “you know as well as I do that Sean is the straightest man in this cast. I’m not going to ruin the friendship I have with him because I’ve started thinking with my dick.”

Orlando rolled his eyes. “You know Vig, for one of the more intelligent members of our fellowship you can be an idiot sometimes.”

Viggo raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Look, I might not spend as much time with Sean as you do but I’ve seen him looking at you. When he thinks no one’s watching of course.”

Viggo resumed chopping the vegetables, not even daring to dream that Orlando might be right. “You’re imagining things.”

“He’s embarrassed to admit it Vig but he likes you. A lot. The same way you like him.”

Viggo didn’t turn around this time. “Orlando, if you don’t get out of my kitchen right now I’ll be serving you for lunch, ok?”

“Fine, fine, if you don’t want to believe me it’s your loss.”

And with that Orlando headed back to join the hobbits in the living room.

Viggo finished preparing lunch in silence. Orlando had to be mistaken surely, but what if he wasn’t? How the hell was Viggo supposed to find out without risking his friendship with Sean? There was no easy answer and Viggo certainly wasn’t going to find it moping in his kitchen, especially when he had hungry hobbits and an elf to feed. Plenty of time for thinking later.

* * *

“Mm, that was great.” Dom groaned, giving his stomach a hearty slap. “I don’t think I could eat another bite”

“First time for everything I suppose.”

Everyone’s heads whipped around at the sound of a new voice. Sean was leaning against the doorway, robe pulled tightly around himself and a blanket over his shoulders.

“Sean!” Orlando was the first to move, leaping from his seat by Viggo on the couch with a speed that startled the rest of the group. “Man, you look like shit. Come and sit!” Orlando gave Viggo a smug look as he offered his to Sean.

“Only came out for a drink of water. Didn’t realise we had company.”

“I’ll get your drink, don’t worry about it. You just sit down.”

Sean was then practically dragged into the living room and pushed onto the sofa next to Viggo. Viggo audibly groaned as Orlando bounded into the kitchen to get Sean’s drink. This was going to be bad, he could tell.

“You ok?” Sean asked when he heard Viggo groan.

“What? Oh, yeah. Just a bit of indigestion.”

“Always said your cooking was no good for anyone.” Sean said with a chuckle as he rested his head on Viggo’s shoulder. “God, I’m still knackered.”

Orlando came back out of the kitchen with Sean’s water and shot Viggo a pointed ‘I told you so' look

Viggo sighed and then cursed inwardly as the movement of his shoulders caused Sean to raise his head.

“Here’s your drink Sean.” Orlando said with a large grin as he handed over the glass.

“Cheers.”

Sean spent the next few minutes answering questions about his health before Elijah decided they should leave him to rest. Orlando seemed disappointed but was steered out of the door by the hobbits. A few moments later and the house was silent once more.

“Orlando was being a bit weird, don’t you think?” Sean asked once he and Viggo were alone.

“No more than usual,” Viggo replied. “You know how hyper he gets.”

“Yeah.”

Sean sighed and let his head rest on Viggo’s shoulder again. “I’m bloody tired of lying around like this Vig.”

“You’re sick, Sean. You can hardly to expect to be out running a marathon.”

“Yeah, well it was stupid of me to get ill then.”

Viggo resisted the urge to laugh. Sean was acting like his young son. Getting ill always made him grumpy and Viggo had quickly learned way to combat this.

“Want to watch a movie, Sean. Anything you like.”

“No.”

Well, so much for that plan. Damn, it usually worked with Henry.

“Well, what do you want to do?”

“Dunno. Something.”

Ok, if it was possible Sean was actually worse than his son.

“Want some music? Or I could read to you if you want?”

Sean lifted his head at that. “Could you sing to me?”

Viggo was surprised at the request. Sean had never been particularly interested in Viggo’s music before, but if it would put Sean in a better mood then he’d do anything.

“What do you want me to sing?”

“Anything. You choose.”

Viggo racked his brains and then without thinking about it he began to sing

_O take me in your arms, love_  
For keen doth the wind blow  
O take me in your arms, love  
For bitter is my deep woe. 

_She hears me not, she heeds me not_  
Nor will she listen to me  
While here I lie alone  
To die beneath the willow tree. 

_My love hath wealth and beauty_  
Rich suitors attend her door  
My love hath wealth and beauty  
She slights me because I am poor. 

_The ribbon fair that bound her hair_  
Is all that is left to me  
While here I lie alone  
To die beneath the willow tree. 

_I once had gold and silver_  
I thought them without end  
I once had gold and silver  
I thought I had a true friend. 

_My wealth is lost, my friend is false_  
My love hath he stolen from me  
While here I lie alone  
To die beneath the willow tree. 

The song came to an end and Viggo realised that Sean was being remarkably quiet. He looked down and saw his friend was now curled up asleep on the sofa. Viggo smiled. Sean looked so peaceful lying there, his face totally relaxed and with a small smile curled on his lips. Viggo couldn’t help himself,himself; he reached down and stroked Sean’s hair. He didn’t know what had made him do it. It had started off as a soothing gesture for his friend but now that he’d started he wasn’t sure he could stop.

“Vig?” Sean’s voice was small, and slightly muffled as he spoke into Viggo’s leg.

“Yeah?”

“That was beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“I think I’m gonna go back to bed now.”

“Ok.”

“Will….will you come with me?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad weather is not Sean’s friend

Viggo sat perfectly still for a moment as he tried to work out whether he’d heard Sean correctly or not.

“What did you say?” He finally managed to ask, his voice little more than a choked whisper.

Sean lowered his eyes and began to fiddle with one of the gold rings he was wearing. “Never mind, it doesn’t matter.”

He rose quickly and silently, heading to his bedroom with a terse goodnight to Viggo before closing the door firmly behind him.

Viggo sat on the couch alone, slightly stunned by what had just happened. He thought about knocking on the bedroom door to talk to his friend but decided against it. Mostly because he didn’t have a clue what to say. Sean needed his rest anyway. They could talk in the morning.

Grabbing a blanket from a nearby closet, Viggo settled himself down on the couch and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Viggo awoke to the sound of the shower running. Sean was obviously already up and about. Viggo sat up and rubbed his eyes, the memory of the previous night hitting him hard. Viggo decided to wait for Sean to come to him. Something last night had obviously upset him and there would be no use talking unless Sean wanted to talk

Viggo heard the bathroom light switch off and a few moments later he heard the bedroom door open.

“Hey,” he greeted when Sean flashed him a small smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Hungry,” Sean replied quietly.

Viggo rose and folded up the blanket he’d slept in. “Sit down, I’ll fix us some food.”

There was the smile again, soft, yet uncertain. Viggo wondered what was going through Sean’s head. Instead he headed into the kitchen to fix them some breakfast. Nothing fancy, some pancakes and some juice. When he went back into the living room Sean was sitting exactly where he’d been when Viggo left.

“Thanks,” he said when Viggo set the plate of pancakes and glass of juice down on the table.

“No problem,” Viggo replied. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah.”

They ate in silence which just made Viggo more convinced something was wrong. Usually they would chat about anything and everything during a meal but today Sean could barely bring himself to look at Viggo.

Viggo cleared away the dishes, decided they could wait until later to be washed and went back in to talk to Sean.

“Sean, we’ve been friends for a long time and I can tell when something’s wrong. You used to be able to talk to me about things. I don’t care what it is, please just talk to me.

“It’s nothing, Vig,” Sean said with a transparent lie. “I guess I’m still just tired.”

“Is it because of what happened last night?”

And there was that silence again, deep and oppressive. It almost made Viggo want to get up and go outside just to escape it.

“Nothing happened last night,” Sean finally mumbled, barely sounding like he believed it himself.

Viggo sighed. This was going nowhere. “Fine, you don’t want to talk about it. I get that. I’m gonna go for a walk. I’ll check back on you later.”

Without waiting for a response Viggo stood up and walked outside, his heart tight in his chest.

It was only when he got outside that he wiped the tears from his eyes.

* * *

Four hours had passed when Viggo eventually pulled back into Sean’s driveway. He’d driven into the woods and gone for a walk, hoping to try and work out just what was going on with Sean and to think about his own feelings. Unfortunately he’d come back feeling just as confused as he’d done when he’d left.

The house was in darkness when Viggo stepped out of the car and that worried him, more so when he found the door unlocked.

“Sean?” He called as he stepped into the house. “Are you home?”

He flipped on the lights and was surprised to see that Sean was still sitting on the couch where he’d left him.

“Sean, why are you sitting in the dark?”

“Didn’t think you were going to come back,” Sean replied glumly, ignoring Viggo’s question.

“I said I was going to,” Viggo replied as he took a seat beside Sean on the couch.

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect you to. Not after I’ve been such a stupid twat.”

“Yeah, but I always knew that about you,” Viggo replied with a smile, hoping to lighten the situation. When Sean didn’t smile back Viggo realised this was serious. “Do you want to talk about it? You know you can tell me anything.”

Sean sighed. “This isn’t easy for me, Vig. I’m not like you. Back in Sheffield blokes don’t talk about their feelings and I’ve got used to not doing it. Hell, that’s probably why my marriages failed.” He ran his fingers through his hair before continuing. “Last night, I made a mistake, I thought you felt something that you obviously don’t. When I asked you…well, you know what I asked you. You looked so shocked and I realised that I might have just chucked away such a great thing because of some stupid bloody crush. I know it won’t be easy but can we maybe go back to the way things were? You’re my best mate and-“

Viggo raised a hand to stop him. “Hold on one second, Sean. Are you saying that _you_ have feelings for _me_?”

Sean’s eyes widened. “Shit, you didn’t know did you? I thought it was obvious from what I said last night.”

Viggo smiled. “I just thought you wanted company because you were still feeling sick.”

Sean groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Oh, god. I’m such a stupid fucking cunt. I should have just kept my bloody mouth shut.”

By now Viggo was grinning so widely he thought for a moment his face might split. “Sean, you _are_ an idiot. I’ve been wanting to say these things to you for months now but I thought you were straight and not interested. Damn, I’ve been beating myself up for my feelings for you.”

Sean raised his head and looked at Viggo with surprise. “Are you serious?”

Viggo nodded.

Sean’s face was blank for a moment and then he began to laugh. A low chuckle at first and then it grew louder until he was almost clutching his sides. Viggo was startled for a moment and then he began to laugh too. It felt good.

“What a bloody pair we are, acting like a couple of lovesick schoolgirls.”

“I know,” Viggo chuckled, “Orlando tried to tell me you had feelings for me but I thought he was just imagining it.”

Sean shook his head with amusement. “That kid’s more perceptive than he lets on.”

“I wish I’d been as wise as him when I was his age.”

Sean snorted. “God, I can barely remember being his age these days. When did we get so old, Vig?”

“Not old, Sean. Mature. Like a fine wine.”

“Heh. Yeah. Wonder what I taste like.”

Sean looked at Viggo and Viggo looked back at Sean. Viggo could swear he saw Sean’s tongue slip out of his mouth for the smallest of seconds. And now Sean was grinning slyly.

“Sean?”

“Taste me Vig.”

Viggo hardly needed an invitation. He’d been waiting for this for so long. He leaned over and pulled Sean to him, kissing him softly at first, uncertain that this was even really happening. Sean let out a low moan and that was all Viggo needed to hear. He kissed Sean harder, threading his fingers through Sean’s cropped hair, wanting him as close as possible.

“Oh, god,” he whispered, “I’ve wanted this so much.”

“Me too,” Sean replied breathlessly between kisses. “Maybe we should take this to the bedroom.”

Viggo pulled back, his eyes bright with desire but at the same time filled with that all too familiar uncertainty. “Are you sure? Maybe we’re taking this too fast?”

“Fast?” Sean replied with a laugh. “We’ve both been waiting too long for this.”

Viggo smiled. “Alright.”

They rose together, hand held as they walked the short distance to the bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind them they resumed kissing, working clumsily at each other's clothes in their haste to remove them.

“So beautiful,” Viggo breathed when they were both naked. Sean merely smiled and pulled him over to the bed. As they lay down Sean reached over and pulled a condom and some lube out of his nightstand.

“Looks like you were expecting this, Sean,” Viggo said with twinkling eyes.

“Not expecting, hoping.”

Viggo leaned down and kissed his again. “Do you want me to…”

“No,” Sean replied. “I want to. But, I’ve never…not with a man.”

“It’ll be ok, let me help you.”

Sean lay back, his body trembling as Viggo took the condom from him and carefully rolled it up over Sean’s erection. He then rolled onto his stomach.

“Use the lube first.”

Sean got onto his knees and applied some of the clear substance to his fingers. Viggo gave a small shudder of pleasure as Sean slipped one finger inside him and then another. “Yeah, that’s right.”

He heard Sean move and then he let out a gasp of pleasure as he felt Sean slowly and carefully enter him. “Oh, god, Sean.”

Sean moved in and out of him slowly at first, but as Viggo’s sounds of pleasure increased and he began to buck against him, he increased his motion until Viggo cried out his name. They came within seconds of each other, shuddering and collapsing onto the bed.

They lay there with their arms around each other, their bodies slick with sweat and their breathing laboured.

“Love you,” Viggo whispered, pulling Sean close to him so that his head was resting on his shoulder.

“Love you too,” Sean replied.

They lay there for a minute, just enjoying the feeling of each others bodies as they tried to catch their breath.

“Sean?”

“Yeah, Vig?”

“Who’s going to tell Orlando he was right about us?”

A low chuckle. “I think you should do it.”

“Oh, great.”

“Vig?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m feeling better.”

The End


End file.
